


Show Me The Light

by VeganChocolateSyrup11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I am weak for violins, M/M, Performing Arts, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, bokuto and kuroo are tech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganChocolateSyrup11/pseuds/VeganChocolateSyrup11
Summary: Bokuto works the special effects during performances at his university, and a really big performance is coming up.The Annual Honors Exhibition is approaching, and he has been chosen to design the light and effects for a violinist who he's never heard of before.Aka. Akaashi just wants to make this a decent performance, but the guy in the tech booth keeps using the lights to hit on him.





	Show Me The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the violinist Akaashi headcanons, so I wanted something to contribute.

“Bro!” 

Kuroo turned slowly to face the origin of the sound as he stepped out of his organic chemistry lecture. The academic building’s halls were packed with the midday flow of students to and from lunch, the busiest time of the day for anyone passing through. Pushing his way through the crowd, Bokuto stumbled up the hall towards his friend, close to dropping the poster board he held rolled up under his arm. 

“Bro! You ready?” Bokuto called again, this time much closer to Kuroo and out of the way of the busy crowd of students. His big eyes widened in excitement as he practically bounced on the balls of his feet. 

Kuroo smirked at his friend, adjusting his backpack with one hand. “You’re excited about this show, aren’t you?”

“Are you not?” Bokuto half-lifted his hands, clenched into fists and accidentally dropped the poster board, which unrolled itself. “It’s the annual honors exhibition of the arts. Such beauty and passion.”

“I have never seen you this passionate about designing the light show for a couple of solos,” Kuroo could not help but chuckle. He tilted his head to the side playfully. 

“It’s not just a couple of solos, my dude,” Bokuto’s voice suddenly dropped to a serious tone, placing one of his hands on Kuroo’s shoulder, locking eyes. “If I’m lucky, I could arrange the lights for The Solo.”

“The Solo?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow incredulously. He whistled in amusement, “I did not know there was one.”

Bokuto groaned, “You know. The soloist whom they acknowledge for honors at the end of the show? THE solo.” He tried to explain, crouching down to pick up the poster board. “How cool would it be to design the light show for The Solo?”

“If you say it like that…” Kuroo hummed. “I guess it sounds pretty cool.”

“Right!?” Bokuto jumped to his feet, radiating excitement from head to toe. “Let’s go!”

“Yeah, yeah,” The taller of the two chuckled.

The two students made their way out of the academic building and into the snowy courtyard. Crossing the courtyard was only hard due to the fact that it had not been plowed since that morning, and most of the salt had been washed away the week prior when the snow melted under the warmest winter day they’ve had all year. Shuffling across the three inches of snow, Kuroo and Bokuto approached the music building at the end of the courtyard. It was a small building; at least smaller compared to the rest of the academic buildings. The only thing that made it appear larger was the auditorium accessible through its halls. The music building and performance center were connected, but they counted as separate buildings for some unknown reason. 

The closest door to the courtyard led to the music rehearsal rooms. Kuroo and Bokuto decided to cut through those halls to get to their destination, and set forth on their mission. Not even a few steps in, they could already hear the resounding sounds of the music students practicing their pieces. The loudest of them all was probably the headstrong piano/clarinet freshmen duet: Kageyama Tobio, a locally famous piano player studying a music major through a scholarship, and Hinata Shouyo, an incredibly talented clarinetist also majoring in music through a scholarship. They were both seen as prodigies in the music performance community, but they could not perform anything other than a solo. Whoever thought that giving them a duet was a good idea probably was not in their right mind when they made the decision, but luckily the piece was a short one. 

Other musicians, singers, and dancers crowded the music building’s halls almost as much as the academic building’s. A lobby recital was being prepared, all the practice rooms were in use, and a small percussion ensemble was moving the marimbas from the rehearsal hall into a smaller practice room in an adjacent hall. Bokuto cut through them swiftly, almost running into a singer on his way down the hall. Kuroo followed silently, watching his friend in amusement as he stumbled through the crowds.

Finally, they were able to cut through and reach the white hall behind the auditorium stage. In the middle of the hallway wall, a huge notice board was hung with information regarding upcoming performances and shows. A huge list with the order of the performances for the honors exhibition, including the performers, the piece, and the tech member in charge of their performance. 

“Ah, excuse me…” A small female voice apologized as a tiny woman pushed her way forward to see the board better. 

“Yachi,” Kuroo grinned at the sight of the blonde. “Thought you had already passed by.”

The woman, Yachi Hitoka, turned slightly to face the two men. “Good afternoon… I- I got caught up in the crowd…”

“By that you mean the feisty crows, don’t ya?” The taller of the men suggested.

Yachi sighed. “Yeah…”

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, my dude,” Bokuto tore his eyes from the list, looking down at the short woman with a mix of amusement and pity in his eyes. “But looks like you’re not done with those two quite yet.”

“What!?” Yachi jumped slightly in surprise, immediately facing the list once more. With a finger, she followed the list down to Kageyama and Hinata’s duet, and sure enough, her name was listed beside theirs as coordinator. The blonde let out a sigh of frustration, dropping her shoulders. 

“You’ll be fine, girly,” Kuroo insisted, ruffling her short hair.

“Thanks, Kuroo, but it looks like I won’t be the only one dealing with problematic musicians…” 

Intrigued, the two men looked up at the list, scanning the names for something familiar. Bokuto found it first, beside Kuroo’s name: Oikawa Tooru’s baritone voice solo, with none other than Iwaizumi Hajime as accompaniment. 

“No way, bro!” Bokuto’s voice cracked into a fit of chuckles. “You got the King. The pickiest performer of them all.” To steady himself, Bokuto placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Best of luck, my dude.”

“I’ll be fine, bro. I got this,” Kuroo’s sly grin overflowed with feline overconfidence. “Plus, I’m also in charge of that pretty little ballerina.”

“Kenma Kozume?” Bokuto’s laughing calmed down. “Really? That’s rad, bro.”

“No surprise,” Yachi smiled softly, turning her gaze toward the tall man. “I hear he only trusts you to work the lights for his shows. He won’t accept anyone else.”

“That sounds like him,” Kuroo acknowledge rather fondly. 

“Hey,” Bokuto interrupted, pointing at the list one more time. “Do you guys recognize this name?”

His two companions stared at the name beside his finger, both squinting in confusion. “Akaashi Keiji?” Kuro read out loud, scratching the back of his head. “Never heard of him.”

“I think I’ve seen him in orchestra,” Yachi hummed to herself. “A cello player? Or was it violin?”

“I guess I’ll find out,” Bokuto gave a single, firm nod and crossed his arms. “Who else do I gotta work the effects for?”

“Perc ensemble,” Kuroo pointed out, motioning toward the end of the list. “Lucky pick, bro.”

“Isn’t that too big a job for one person?” Bokuto followed his friend’s finger to the names listed. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise. “Yo! You’re working with me on that!”

“Neither of us are lead coordinator though…” Kuroo commented. “Then-“

“That would be me,” Another voice spoke up from behind the three techies crowding the list. They turned as a whole, facing the new voice.

Kuroo and Bokuto beamed simultaneously, “Sawamura!”

“You’re working with them with the perc ensemble?” Yachi asked curiously.

Daichi huffed, “Looks like it.” He faced Kuroo specifically. “Kenma was looking for you, by the way. He’s in the dance studio.”

A glint of something shone across Kuroo’s brown eyes for just a second. “That’s my cue, then.” He waved goodbye and trotted his way back up the hall and toward where Bokuto guessed was the dance studio. 

“Akaashi Keiji, huh?” Daichi’s voice snapped Bokuto back toward the list. “Isn’t he an exchange student?”

“I thought he was a transfer,” Yachi tilted her head slightly, confused. 

“Is he?”

Bokuto interrupted, hopping a few steps away from the bulletin board. “I should get going then. Got some effects to plan.”

“Try not to scare off the poor guy,” Daichi smiled, earning a tiny salute from the other man. 

With no time to waste, Bokuto headed back toward the music building. The crowds had subsided, moving toward the lobby recital which was close to commencing. Intrigued, Bokuto approached the setup of chairs, taking a seat on the benches against the back hallway. The soloists were preparing and tuning their instruments while the jury was gone. There was a female singer, a bassoon player, and a violinist standing at the front of the lobby. The accompanist sat on the piano chair, stern face facing the music in complete focus, though they had not even started playing yet.

It did not take very long for the jury to arrive with a stack of newly printed grading sheets. Once they had settled down, the singer and bassoon player took their seats, leaving the violinist on his own. His looks alone were able to catch Bokuto’s attention; with a stunning angled face and shimmering narrow eyes, the violinist stood out like a perfectly sculpted statue standing in the middle of the lobby.

He was no statue, for he adjusted the violin beneath his chin and raised the bow. That movement alone was enough to quiet the crowd, and after a silent pause, he began.

The sound that emerged was a gentle, soothing note, followed by another. The piano joined the long tones soon after, supporting the breaths of music with a quiet harmony. Cool eyes forward, the violinist paused for a mere second before picking up the pace with a soft melody. The air around the violinist went still; everybody’s attention was on him and the quick notes he produced with the beautiful movement of his bow. Like a careful dance, he slowed down, back to long tones. The tones got louder and softer, like breaths, and stilled once more. Bokuto could hear a pin drop in the intensive silence that once again broke with a quick, much harsher melody. 

The violinist had everyone’s attention wound so tightly around his bow, that nobody noticed he had stopped playing until a few seconds after he relaxed his arms from the playing position. The crowd roared in thunderous applause, but all Bokuto could do was stare at the dark-haired violinist in awe. The clapping brought a small smile to his serious expression, bringing with it the heat that coursed through Bokuto at the realization of just how pretty he was. 

The man put his violin away and stepped through the crowd to leave room for the next recital. He stopped close to the door, about a foot away from Bokuto, looking right at him with his cool gaze.

“Excuse me, Bokuto,” the violinist spoke, a soft mature voice that showcased respect. Bokuto swooned at how he pronounced his name with that sweet sound of his. The man blinked and repeated his words. “Could you let me pass?”

That was when Bokuto realized that he was in his way, sitting right next to the side door out to the snowy courtyard. “Ah, sorry, sorry.” Bokuto stood, stepping to the side. The violinist nodded once in appreciation and left the building.

The cold air that he brought when he opened the door to leave brought Bokuto back to reality. He looked down at his phone, checking the time. In a state of sudden panic, he picked up the rolled-up poster board and left as well, heading straight for his next class.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any suggestions please let me know.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
